The Lie
by TorturedLife
Summary: Cole watches Lloyd while sleeping, later on Llyod confesses his love to Cole. Shocked Cole, turned and walked away. Leaving behind a devestated Lloyd.


It was abeautiful night, the school breeze was mesmerizing. Not a single soun could be heard, expect for the soft snoring of a handsome young man, name Lloyd. I switche his posistion into a new one, having his knees to his chest, and having an arm at his sie, while having the other uner his pillow. Little did Llyo know, someone was watching him. A man twice his age, his name was Cole. The strongest of the group, and the leader. It's true Cole has been smitten with Lloyd ever since he was turned into a teenager.

Every night, when every one goes to sleep he would watch the young man sleeping peacefully, until his eyes couldn't keep open any longer. He rubbed his eyes, as Lloyd began to shuffle. Cole tensed, and quickly pulled the covers to his neck, pretending to be asleep. A light tap came to his shoulder, Cole pretended to be annoyed with the disturbance of his rest. I propped himself on his elbows, and yawned, while rubbing his eye. There stood Llyod, no taller then the bunkbed.

"Cole..can I lay with you..I keep getting the feeling that someone is watching me while I sleep" Lloyd said looking around the darkened room.

Llyod maybe a teenager, but he still has the mindset of an eleven year old. Yes his physical appearence has changed, but in the inside he's still and eleven year old.

"Lloyd..you're almost sixteen, grow up..." Cole complained, but he truley wanted Lloyed beside him.

"Cole please.." Lloyd whined.

Cole rolled his eyes, and scooted over, making room for the young lad. Lloyd jumped in the bed and snuggled up close to Cole, feeling protected. Lloyd though of Cole as a father figure, since his real father was never there for him. Cole blushed lightly, letting it slide. He put his hands under his head, and closed his eyes, drifting off into slumber. Just when Cole was about t dirfto ff into sleep, he felt the sensation of something heavy on his chest. He opened his eyes, and there was Lloyd, peacefully asleep. Resting his head on Cole's chest.

Cole blushed once more, but with more heat. He shook his head and told himself _Don't think like that, Lloyd isn't that_ way...As much as Cole wanted to be with Lloyd, he just couldn't, afraid of being rejected, and didn't want to risk his friendship with Lloyd. He closed his eyes once more, and fell asleep. Only in Cole's dreams he can do what ever he desires.

The following morning Cole, awoke to the sun shining through the window, it's ray's hitting his face. He put his hand over his face, shielding his eyes from the sun. He removed the covers, and walked to the window, and closed the blinds. He then noticed, that Lloyd wasn't in bed. He turned around, and no one was in the room. Cole threw on his usual gi, and walked out the door, and out on the deck. There he saw Zane, Kai, Jay, and Llyod messing around.

"Good morning sunshine!" Jay joked, earning a few laughs from the others.

"Good morning Romeo, wheres Juilet?" Cole retorted, as a blush crept on Jay's face.

They all laughed, as Jay stormed off. Cole stretched his arms, sighing in relief, "So, guys what did y'all have in mind..?" Cole asked walking torwards them.

"Well, me and Kai were just about to go a village not far from here, bandits have been coming there often stealing" Zane informed Cole.

"So, what do Lloyd, Jay and I do?" Cole asked, as Kai stepped forward.

"Llyod, wanted to ask you something, he never told us.." Kai said, looking at Llyod.

"But thats the least of our problems, well see ya' when we get back" Kai said, as they jumped off the bounty, and their vehicles appearing.

Cole walked torwards Lloyd, who only looked down at the floor, "So, what is that you wanted to ask me?" Cole asked, putting his hands on his hips.

It took a few minuets for Llyod to reply, "Uhm..could you train me..?" Llyod asked, blushing.

"Train you? You already know more than us when we first began training.." Cole said putting his hand on Lloyd's shoulder, as he tensed.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to know a few more moves.." Cole said, smiling.

Lloyd lifted up his head and smiled at the black ninja, praising him. The two trained for what it seemed like hours, as Cole dodged all of Lloyds attacks. Lloyd was a remarkable fighter, but he always fought with out thinking, that was his weakness. Cole tripe him, and knuckled him in the nose. Lloyd fell, but caught himself, an jumped behind Cole. He kicked him in the back as Cole ran into a nearby wall. Hearing the sound o things crashing, Llyod rushed to Cole's aid.

"Cole! Are you alright?" Lloyd, said helping Cole to his feet.

"Yea, I'm fine, that was a pretty impressive move you did back there" Cole said popping his back.

"You think so?" Lloyd aske smiling.

"Yep, I wasn't even that good when I started training.." Cole added, sitting down.

"Lets call it a day.." Cole suggested, as Lloyd sat next to him.

"Cole..Can I tell you something..?" Lloyd aske.

"Sure thing Lloyd, what is it?" Cole asked.

"Have you ever liked someone, but you can't have them, because of the fear of rejection..?" Lloyd asked, looking down at his lap.

"What an interesting thing to say, and yes I do. But you should tell them, no matter the circumstances.." Cole said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You do.." Lloyd asked, looking up at Cole.

"Sure do" Cole said smiling.

"Who is it..?" Lloyd pressed.

"Can't say" Cole said smiling.

"Awh, come on Cole..." Lloyd whined.

"Ok, tell me who you like first, then I'll tell you who I like.." Cole suggested.

"Alright, deal.." Lloyd said.

"Okay..tell me" Cole said, standing up, along with Lloyd.

"Ilikeyou.." He whispered.

"What..?" I asked.

"I...like...you..." He said tensing up.

I froze, instead of embracing him. I turned and walked away.


End file.
